


Cabin

by maryfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Homecoming, season 3 episode 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia doesn't like to camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> Random word prompt: Cabin. 
> 
> Originally posted on my fic tumblr: maryfic.tumblr.com

Cordelia was not a camping kind of girl. Ever. Even if the cabin had air conditioning and floofy beds. Daddy had finagled his way out of prison for fraud and made enough of his money back to show his face in the usual places, though the Chases had certainly dropped a few rungs down the social ladder.

It wasn’t that she didn't like dirt (she didn't) or that it was too rustic for her taste, or even the bugs It was the dreams. The nightmares that had her mother pushing Valium and Xanax at her like candy, subtly leaving pills next to her plate at meals or slipping them into her purse when she though Cordelia wasn’t looking.

Every second they were in that cabin, all she could think about was Homecoming, and Buffy. And that damned SlayerFest. What an idiotic name for something that meant hunting down teenage girls. It was like a ridiculous beginning of cheap porn that would end with the girls upside and the hunters showing off their big guns before claiming their prize.

Three days in and she was considering taking the pills. Sleep was no longer a comfort to her, an escape from the crap her life had become. Now it was a terror-filled jaunt through the woods in formal wear, a bad horror movie that was real and had actually happened. And her with the spatula.

She didn't know which was worse, the terror or the humiliation of Buffy taking the real weapon and giving her the damn cooking utensil like she was weak. But Cordelia Chase was not weak, had never been weak.

But in the darkness of the plush cabin, she trembled and reached for the pill bottle that would allow her to believe that.


End file.
